Ahri
}} }}, |pst2|title}} is a champion in League of Legends.Ahri's profile page at Leagueoflegends.com Habilidades | 's 3 separate casts are considered as individual spell casts; it is therefore possible to gain 9 charges by only activating Spirit Rush. * Essence Theft cannot be charged or consumed with Ahri's summoner spells or items' active effects. * When Essence Theft has 9 stacks, Ahri's orb becomes green. }} }} Ahri lanza y recupera su orbe, infligiendo Daño mágico al lanzarlo y Daño verdadero al recuperarlo. |leveling= |cooldown=7 |cost= |costtype=Maná |range=880 }} | * Orb of Deception's magic damage will be blocked by . However, the true damage will not be blocked. * Both the initial and return hits will heal Ahri with 's spell vamp. *Ability power gained after throwing the orb will benefit the damage it deals, as its damage is not locked after cast like some other skillshots. *If Ahri dies after throwing her orb or enters stasis from or it will cause the orb to disappear. }} }} Ahri lanza tres fuegos zorrunos que se fijan a los enemigos cercanos (priorizan a los campeones) y les infligen 40/65/90/115/140 (+40% Poder de Habilidad) de daño mágico. |description2=Los enemigos que reciban el impacto de múltiples fuegos zorrunos sufrirán un 50% de daño por cada fuego zorruno adicional. |leveling= |leveling2= |range=800 |cooldown= |cost=60 |costtype=Maná }} | * Fox-Fire's targeting priority is as follows: ** The enemy champion closest to the fox-fire's location ** The target of Ahri's last autoattack ** The enemy unit closest to the fox-fire's location * Fox-Fire has no casting time and does not interrupt Ahri's previous orders. *A spell shield can only block a single fire ,others will normally hit. *Ahri may act freely while Fox-Fire is active. *Ahri can activate Fox-Fire during any of Spirit Rush dashes *Each of the fires from Fox-Fire counts as a single-target spell for the purposes of active damage * Fox-Fire can only target units that are visible. This means that champions, stealthed champions, minions and jungle creeps in the fog of war and inside brushes can not be auto-locked and hit. *If a locked enemy dies before getting hit, the fire is lost and will not search for a new target *Any fires that have not locked in yet are lost if Ahri dies, the ones already moving to their target will hit them normally. * The cooldown of Fox-Fire does not begin until all the fox-fires have either been consumed or expired. * Each Fox-Fire has its own targeting radius. They may thus target and damage different units depending on their location relative to Ahri's. * Once Fox-Fire locks onto a target it will act similarly to a direct-targeted ability, moving to and hitting the target regardless of whether it leaves vision or the ability's range afterwards. }} }} Lanza un beso que inflige 60/90/120/150/180 (+35% Poder de Habilidad) de Daño mágico y hechiza a un enemigo, provocando que avance inofensivamente hacia Ahri durante 1/1.25/1.5/1.75/2 segundo(s). |leveling= |range=975 |cooldown=12 |cost= |costtype=maná }} | * If Ahri is not within the charmed enemy's sight, they will stand still for the duration of the charm debuff. *If Ahri dies the debuff is immediatly removed. * Neither slows nor speed boosts affect a Charm victim's movement speed with which they are moving toward Ahri. Stuns and snares, however, prevent a victim from walking while under such effects. *It works somewhat similar to a taunt , but the enemy is not forced to attack or harm Ahri. **It's much like the combination of a blind, a taunt and a slow. *Affected units stand motionless if they are next to Ahri and start to move if she changes her position. *This is a unique type of Crowd Control which no other champion apart from Ahri has * This is not considered a slow and is not affected by or . * Even though applies a full slow on a Charmed target, this slow is effective only while Charm's rank is below 3 as Rylai's slow will expire before Charm does. }} }} Corre con agilidad hacia adelante y lanza 3 rayos de esencia a los enemigos cercanos (priorizan a los campeones), infligiéndoles 85/125/165 (+35% Poder de Habilidad) de Daño mágico. Puede usarse hasta tres veces en un plazo de 10 segundos antes de entrar en enfriamiento. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost=100 |costtype=maná |range=550 }} | * Spirit Rush allows Ahri to go through walls and terrain. **Ahri can pass most of walls from Summoner's Rift and Twisted Treeline if she starts the ability from the border of the wall (she may not succeed if she starts the dash too far away from the wall). *Ahri can use Fox Fire , but not Orb of Deception or Charm during the dashes. * Each use of Spirit Rush counts as an individual spellcast. ** Each dash will interact fully with , and can attain up to 3 charges or apply the spell vamp upon damage dealt. ** Each dash will proc (but not apply) , , and . *Ahri cannot cancel the dash once it starts * Spirit Rush can only target units that are visible to Ahri at the end of the dash. This means that champions, stealthed champions, minions and jungle creeps in the fog of war and inside brushes can not be auto-locked and hit. *Units in the position of Ahri at the moment of the dash will be hit even if she dashes away from them , as the essence bolt range is larger than the dash range. ** Note that due to Spirit Rush selecting targets at the end of each dash, the ability may target and hit units that were out of Ahri's initial vision but entered it due to Ahri's new position and vision. *If Ahri is killed mid-flight she will not be able to fire any shots as the bolts lock and fire when she finishes the dash. **If the dash is interrupted essence bolts will not fire from Ahri's new position, and the ability is effectively canceled. * Spirit Rush can hit targets as far as 1000 range units away from the initial dash location as long as desired targets do not break vision or move further than 550 range away from Ahri's Spirit Rush destination. * Once an essence bolt from Spirit Rush locks onto a target it will act similarly to a direct-targeted ability, moving to and hitting the target regardless of whether it leaves vision or the ability's range afterwards. }} }}